Perfeita Para Mim
by Catherin Belmont
Summary: Sírius Black preferia uma maneira mais convencional de conhecer moças bonitas, mas admitia que aquela garota estabanada era à dama mais encantadora que ele já vira.


**Perfeita Para Mim**

**By: Catherin Belmont**.

Sinopse: Sírius Black preferia uma maneira mais convencional de conhecer moças bonitas, mas admitia que aquela garota estabanada era à dama mais encantadora que ele já vira. E, quando os pais dessa dama fizeram questão de hospedá-lo até que ele se recuperasse, Sírius foi incapaz de recusar. Era impossível sentir tédio com alguém como aquela dama por perto, e valeria a pena ter corrido risco de vida, até mesmo mancar de uma perna para sempre, se ele conseguisse conquistar o coração dessa adorável dama!

N/A: Oi gente é minha primeira fic postada. Essa fic é baseada num livro de romance que eu li. E espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem e mandem _reviews_ ok.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Após se formar e não saber o que fazer, pois já na queria ficar na casa dos Potter e nem na casa do seu melhor amigo que agora morava com sua noiva, Sírius foi para os Estados Unidos. Para se distanciar mais de sua antiga família e para trabalhar como administrador de uma mina de ouro, de um trouxa muito legal que ele havia conhecido em Londres. Porém o que atrapalhou um pouquinho é que os vizinhos da casas ao lado eram trouxas, ou seja, nada de magia perto deles ou mesmo na rua. O que era muito difícil para Sírius ficar sem fazer magia. Sem nada de interessante pra fazer (já que Sírius estaria de férias), Sírius decide dar uma voltinha para conhecer melhor o lugar e quem sabe uma garotinha pra se divertir. Já que desde que se formara e viera para esse país, não tinha dado tempo de ficar em casa e nem de conhecer muitas pessoas.

* * *

Não é muito diferente de escalar uma montanha, Angèle Blanche animou-se, pisando com cuidado na passadeira, sem olhar para baixo. A única diferença é o livro sobre minha cabeça. 

Não podia ver os próprios pés, nem a passadeira por onde caminhava. Não podia ver nada ao seu redor. Seis passos adiante começava seu campo de visão da bela casa de Colorado Springs.

"Geralmente não tropeço ou quebro objetos nas montanhas, então... Se imaginar que é isso...".

De repente, ela se chocou contra o corrimão. A dor na barriga a fez parar e arregalar os olhos. O livro continuava em frente impelido pela inércia.

E era um livro muito grande e pesado.

**CRACK!**

Angèle olhou assustada por cima da balaustrada e viu o livro aterrissar bem no meio da coleção de bibelôs de porcelana de sua mãe, pequenas e delicadas peças que cobriam toda a superfície de um móvel da sala, bem perto da escada.

—Oh, meu Deus... —ela sussurrou.

Não estava em uma montanha. E, provavelmente, só sobrevivera a elas, ou elas haviam sobrevivido a sua presença, porque naquela época era só uma criança, não uma mulher de quase de dezoito anos. Além do mais, as montanhas não eram uma exposição de obras e objetos de arte, como a casa que sua mãe fizera questão de transformar numa espécie de galeria.

Pelo menos foi Belle, sua irmã mais velha, quem entrou no salão para examinar o mais recente desastre. Ela suspirou com irritação afetuosa e caminhou até o console para arrumar a bagunça. Até para recolher cacos de porcelana Belle era graciosa.

Em um ano, ela se tornara absolutamente linda. Os cabelos, antes vermelhos, agora lembravam o cobre escuro, e as sardas havia praticamente desaparecido graças ao habito de usar sombrinha. Suas roupas eram elegantes, e sua coleção de leques era a mais linda que Angèle já vira.

Angèle sabia que aquele brilho recente nos olhos da irmã mais velha não resultava apenas dos vestidos e dos acessórios de moda que ela sabia usar tão bem. Não Belle ficara mais bonita depois do noivado.

O amor colocava uma luz especial no rosto das mulheres, como podia ser constatado em Charisma, sua irmã do meio, cujo noivado era mais recente.

O contraste era evidente na expressão de sua mãe, que envelhecia e perdia o viço por conta das constantes brigas com o marido.

Lembrando-se da discórdia que assolava a casa dos Blanche, Angèle, já a caminho da escada para ajudar a irmã, decidiu correr. Não queria que a mãe visse todo aquele estrago e ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

—Precisa ser mais cuidadosa, meu bem. — Belle censurou-a com seu tom terno e doce. Os cacos de porcelana iam desaparecendo no bolso do vestido, e ela ajeitava os figurinos da coleção de forma a cobrir os espaços vazios. —Mamãe e papai estão particularmente impacientes hoje.

— Sabíamos que isso não ia durar — reforçou uma segunda voz. Era Charisma, a irmã do meio, que flutuava escada abaixo para ir se juntar às outras duas. Com seus cabelos louros avermelhados e aqueles imensos olhos verdes, ela sempre fora a mais bela e graciosa. Charisma só precisava de tato.

Como agora. Angèle foi tomada pelo pânico ao ouvir as palavras da irmã.

— O que não ia durar?

"Mamãe e papai?"

— A felicidade que Will causou a todos quando anunciou nosso noivado. — Por que Angèle estava tão assustada? Não dissera nada de tão espantoso assim. Afinal, haviam melhorado nos últimos tempos. — Estamos sempre imaginando que, se tranqüilizarmos mamãe com relação ao nosso futuro, ela vai parar de brigar com papai, mas estou começando a me perguntar se a solução é mesmo tão simples.

Mas... estavam ajudando a resolver os problemas dos pais! Belle se casaria com o filho de um visconde britânico, e Charisma estava noiva de um jovem advogado que recentemente se saira muito bem nas eleições para senador. O desejo fervente da mãe para que as filhas de mineiro pobre parecia ter sido atendido.

Mas Belle e Charisma não haviam sido as únicas a desejar um futuro melhor na primavera anterior, quando visitaram as formações rochosas do Jardim dos Deuses.

A pedra que as irmãs escolheram para depositar seus pedidos foi a das Três Graças, uma espiral tripla que, diziam, representava as imagens idealizadas da Beleza, Charme e da Graça. Como beleza, charme e graça eram exatamente os traços das irmãs Blanche queriam possuir, a escolha fazia sentido. Melhor ainda, os desejos pareciam estar sendo atendidos!

"Como mágica" Angèle pensou satisfeita.

Belle encontrara a beleza de que carecera na adolescência, graças a Christopher Stanhope.

Charisma descobrira de repente uma natureza mais doce pelos braços de Willian Barclay, futuro senador.

Mas Angèle...

— É porque ainda não tenho um pretendente — ela admitiu, ajudando as irmãs recolherem os cacos que ainda restavam no chão. — Assim que conquistar alguém mamãe aprove...

— Especialmente que mamãe aprove — acrescentou Charisma.

—... talvez então ela acredite que papai não arruinou nossas chances de felicidade, eles poderão se amar novamente. Só preciso me tornar mais graciosa, como...

— Talvez — Charisma concordou, dando a arrumação por terminada. — Aí está. Mamãe nem vai perceber. Ela nem sabe quantos bibelôs possuem espalhados pela casa. Só precisamos pedir à governanta para não comentar nada. Vou cuidar disso agora mesmo.

Charisma estava se especializado em negociações. Como esposa de um político, ela teria de ter muito tato.

—... Como seus desejos foram atendidos — Angèle concluiu em voz baixa. Ninguém além delas sabia sobre o que haviam pedido naquele piquenique. — Belle ficou mais bonita e conquistou o Sr. Stanhope. Charisma aprendeu a ter mais tato e conquistou o Sr. Barclay. Se eu puder ser mais graciosa, encontrarei um homem que mamãe também aprovará. E então ela poderá ser feliz.

— Oh, sim, já que tocou nesse assunto... — Charisma voltou da porta do salão. — Mamãe mandou buscar ajuda em Paris. Uma professora! Ela estará aqui no final do mês.

Angèle olhou para as duas irmãs. Sabia que devia estar contente por finalmente poder contar com alguma ajuda, mas, em vez disso, sentia-se estranha... Bobagem! Claro que queria ajuda! Exceto...

— Não é só pela falta de jeito — Belle estava dizendo.

— Oh, não! — reforçou Charisma. — A condessa Arabella é uma _connoisseur_ do comportamento feminino.

— Kit não a conhece — contou Belle —, mas ele jura que existem muitas mulheres nobres que não chegou a conhecer, apesar dos rumores.

Kit era o noivo de Belle, e Angèle gostava dele. Ele era a prova de que ser de origem nobre nem sempre era uma coisa ruim.

— Condessa Arabella... Acham mesmo que ela pode me ajudar?

— Bem, Charisma e eu também tivemos ajuda para as nossas transformações. Eu contei com a Srta. Keithley e com a costureira a madame Aglaia.

— E eu recebi ajuda da viúva Papadopoulos — acrescentou Charisma. — Assim, para que seu desejo seja realmente atendido, você também precisa de ajuda, certo?

— Condessa Arabella... Sim, talvez ela possa me tornar graciosa e... Elegante, até!

Sim, era isso que ela queria. Não mais embaraçar a família, conquistar um marido socialmente aceitável e pôr um ponto final nas preocupações da mãe, encontrar...

A porta da sala de jantar foi batida com grande estrondo, prova de que acalmar a mãe não seria tarefa fácil.

* * *

Quando Sírius desistira de encontrar alguém para conversar, decidiu voltar para casa. No caminho um carro parou perto dele, o que fez com que ele tomasse um susto. 

— Ah, senhor Black — diz um conhecido senhor abaixando o vidro de sua janela. — Vejo que finalmente se cansou de administrar minha mina, e veio descansar um pouco.

— Ah, sim...

— Pensei que nunca ia sair de lá homem — disse o senhor abrindo a porta do carro. — Vamos entre, iremos até minha casa.

Sírius não sabia se ia ou se ficava, mas aquele senhor era seu patrão e mesmo ele tendo um dinheiro que ganhará de sua muy querida família, não queria colocar aquilo tudo a perder. Afinal gostara da vida que vinha levando, era fácil e confortável e aquele senhor era o trouxa mais legal que ele já havia conhecido.

— Claro senhor, só espero não atrapalhar nada.

— Sempre será bem vindo senhor Black. Sempre!

* * *

—Trazer homens rudes para nossa casa! — Mamãe exclamou, caminhando para o escritório do marido e falando com a nova cozinheira, que a seguia preocupada. —Ele não se preocupa com a frágil reputação das filhas? 

Belle e Charisma trocaram um olhar secreto. Então Belle, sempre a mais habilidosa, interceptou a mãe antes que ela atravessasse a sala.

— Mamãe? Qual é o problema?

— Seu pai é o problema! Ele teve a audácia de convidar gente da pior espécie para entrar em nossa casa, como se tivessem um lugar aqui dentro! O que seus futuros maridos pensariam se viessem visitá-las e encontrassem vagabundos entre nós? O que seria da reputação da pobre Angèle?

— Vagabundos mamãe? — indagou Charisma. — Em Colorado Springs?

— Com sua licença, senhora — pediu a nova cozinheira, uma mulher matronal de cabelos escuros que havia trocado um bom emprego em um restaurante de Denver pela casa da família Blanche. Ela possuía um nome estrangeiro, e por isso todos, exceto Charisma, que tinha posições bem definidas sobre igualdade, a chamavam de Cozinheira. — Ele chegou pela porta dos fundos, em vez de tocar a campainha da frente.

A Sra. Blanche, que já havia trabalhado como domestica no passado, raramente fazia concessões aos criados.

— Ele não devia ter vindo a esta casa, até o Sr. Blanche devia saber disso! —E ela prosseguiu na direção do escritório, gritou:

— Sr. Blanche!

Angèle viu as duas irmãs se encolherem. Sabia que seus noivos, caso estivessem ali, ficariam surpresos mais com o grito da futura sogra do que a presença de vagabundos em sua casa. Não que uma dessas coisas pudesse afastá-los das mulheres que amavam... eles já haviam provado seu amor.

Angèle adorava ser testemunha da felicidade das duas irmãs. Mas os pais...

— Sr. Blan...

A porta do escritório se abriu com um estrondo, e a batalha real começou.

— Bridey Blanche, pode me chamar de Paddy, como sempre fez, ou de Patrick, se achar melhor, mas não aceito outro tratamento. Esta é minha casa. Não serei tratado como um dos empregados!

Era a abertura que a mãe procurava.

— Se esta é realmente sua casa, senhor, então por que convida um simples mineiro de ouro para vir aqui? O escritório da mineradora é um lugar mais apropriado para tratar dos seus negócios. Lutei muito para construir este paraíso de paz e requinte para suas inocentes filhas.

Patrick caminhou até o meio da sala procurando alguém.

— Onde está o Black eu o pedi para entrar e sentar na sala?

— Pedi a ele para esperar na cozinha — disse a Sra. Blanche, pondo a as mãos na cintura numa atitude de desafio.

Mesmo quando o marido a encarou com toda a fúria francesa estampada no rosto, ela não se intimidou.

— Você... fez... o quê?

Ela contra-atacou, e Angèle sentiu a velha e conhecida tontura que experimentava sempre que os pais gritavam daquela maneira horrível.

A cozinheira se retirou para seu lugar de trabalho.

— Venha comigo, Angèle — Belle murmurou, levando-a para a escada. — Eles precisam de privacidade.

— Espero que Kit e Will não apareçam antes do fim da tempestade — Charisma suspirou enquanto as seguia.

Levando o livro apertado contra o peito, Angèle subiu a escada com cuidado, evitando pisar na barra da saia das irmãs, o que sempre acontecia. Se, se tornar graciosa e conquistar um pretendente admirável faria sua mãe e deixar de culpar papai por tudo, então não mediria esforços para realizar tais desejos. Era necessário! Era seu dever.

Só queria saber por que a cozinheira, parada na porta entre a sala de jantar e a cozinha, sorria para ela como se a encorajasse silenciosamente.

* * *

Quando Sírius Black viu a casa, uma imponente mansão de tijolos, quase recuou em sua decisão inicial. Ele entrou pela porta dos com o Sr. Blanche para que não causasse nem um problema. Ele sabia exatamente como são essas pessoas que tem muito dinheiro, já passara por isso e não queria isso de novo. Sírius foi até a sala e se sentou enquanto o Sr. Blanche entrava no escritório. 

Mas a cozinheira o viu e mandou uma criada chamar a Sra. Blanche. Então o problema começou. A Sra. Blanche estava vestida de maneira impecável, o que talvez não fosse normal no meio do dia, mesmo em uma mansão. A julgar por como ela olhava, quase horrorizada, sua calça jeans larga, seu par de botas pretas e uma camisa preta é que não eram normais por ali.

— O Sr. Blanche me convidou para vir, e pediu para que eu o esperasse aqui na sala — explicou cauteloso, tentando não deixar transparecer nas palavras nenhum sinal de grosseria. — Não quero importunar...

— Como ele teve coragem? – explodiu a mulher, olhando para Sírius do alto de seu avantajado porte inglês. Depois, ela simplesmente se virou e o pediu para esperar na cozinha. — SR. BLANCHE!

A cozinheira colocou uma xícara de café e um prato com biscoitos e pães sobre a mesa da cozinha.

— Por favor, Sr. Sírius, descanse e coma enquanto vamos buscar o senhor.

E ele ficara sozinho, sentado em uma das cadeiras, ouvindo os gritos que ecoavam pela casa e comendo aquelas coisas deliciosas.

E Sírius comia. Não era tolo a ponto de recusar uma boa comida. O aroma do café era tentador, e o sabor das amêndoas e do mel nos biscoitos reforçava a sua situação.

Além do mais, não tinha o motivo para se preocupar com a vida dos Blanche. Uma das coisas que mais amava no escritório da mina era que o mantinha afastado da necessidade de impressionar elegantes figuras da sociedade como a Sra. Blanche.

Ou, considerando seu sotaque o tom de sua voz, elegantes figuras como ela _fingia _ser.

Pelo que podia ouvir, a mulher acreditava que o Sr. Blanche devia conduzir seus negócios no escritório da mina. E certamente não devia convidar gentalha, como Sírius, aparentemente, para o delicado ambiente de sua casa. Ela se preocupava com as filhas, também de acordo com os gritos da supostamente elegante senhora, tinham noivos que não gostariam de se relacionar com um trabalhador comum.

Sírius pensou em pegar suas coisas e partir. Iria procurar por um bom acampamento nas montanhas acima de Colorado Springs, longe dessas preocupações mesquinhas. Mas havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo, e nunca deixava de cumprir o que prometia.

Além do mais, as montanhas erma frias nessa época do ano. Não precisava sair de estômago vazio.

A posição do Sr. Blanche era de que ele havia comprado àquela maldita casa, e por isso podia convidar para ela quem bem escolhesse. Além do mais, suas filhas escolheram para noivos jovens homens de bons pensamentos que sabiam diferenciar bons e maus homens por melhores evidências do que suas roupas, graças a Deus. E falando em Deus, quais de seus anjos ou santos deram a ela o direito de maltratar seus convidados?

Isso a fez retorquir comentando o fracasso do comportamento social do marido em suas festas, razão pela qual as pessoas raramente aceitavam seus convites.

Sírius suspirou, agradeceu a Deus por não ser casado, e comeu mais um biscoito.

Então notou um menino muito pequeno espiando-o por trás de uma porta entreaberta. Era bonitinho. Cabelos pretos, longos e encaracolados, grandes olhos pretos e com pestanas muito escuras e espessas, nariz coberto por sardas, e no máximo sete anos de idade.

Ao perceber que ele o vira, o menino desapareceu. A porta, provavelmente para uma adega ou uma despensa, permanecia entreaberta.

A batalha dos Blanche mudara de direção. A Sra. Blanche gritava acusando o marido de não se preocupar com o futuro das filhas. O Sr. Blanche pedia a Deus para nuca permitir que seu amor de pai fosse tão egoísta a ponto de fazê-lo desdenhar de homens honestos e trabalhadores. Alguém bateu a porta. E outra.

Alguma coisa se quebrou.

O silencio desceu sobre a casa enquanto Sírius bebia o café. Um momento depois, a porta da cozinha foi aberta e a cozinheira reapareceu.

— O Sr. Blanche vai recebê-lo agora — ela anunciou.

* * *

— Black! — O Sr. Blanche o surpreendeu com um caloroso abraço à porta de seu escritório. — Me desculpe pela gritaria, mas... 

— Não se preocupe Sr. Blanche — disse Sírius fazendo com que o Sr. Blanche esquecesse de vez aquela história — eu sei exatamente como é isso, eu já...

Nesse momento, algo muito estranho o interrompeu. Era um livro. Grande. Pesado. E ele despencou da escada aterrissou entre os dois homens, como se viesse do céu.

— Oh! — exclamou uma voz feminina vindo da mesma direção.

Sírius e o Sr. Blanche correram até a balaustrada e olharam para cima. Além de o primeiro andar. Além do segundo. No terceiro e último.

Uau!

Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos estava pendurada na balaustrada por um braço, balançando as pernas no ar e exibindo saia, saiote e muitas rendas sobre suas meias finas. E ela estava a seis metros acima do piso da sala, pelo menos.

—Oh, céus — ela gemeu.

A mão escorregou da balaustrada, e com um grito, ela despencou como o livro.

Cair foi assustador. Como os gritos. O dela, o de Belle, no segundo andar, o de seu pai na sala. Angèle mal teve tempo para fechar os olhos e fazer uma prece rápida, certa de que ia morrer...

E então, com um baque surdo, ela aterrissou nos braços de alguém. Não doeu nada! Pelo contrario, sentia-se aquecida e segura, e seu amortecedor na queda tinha um cheiro maravilhoso das montanhas. Angèle abriu os olhos e viu-se diante do mais belo homem que jamais conhecera.

Ele estava embaixo dela no primeiro degrau da escada. Devia ter saltado por cima do corrimão para pegá-la. _Resgatá-la!_

— Angèle! — Seu pai gritou, correndo e ajoelhando-se a seu lado. — Oh, meu Deus! Meu amor, que susto!

O grito da Sra. Blanche foi o maior de todos os sustos.

— Angèle Blanche! Suas meias! Sua saia!

Angèle mal teve tempo para pensar em como o tempo a devia ter decomposto,

antes que a mãe de se atirasse sobre ela, uma das mãos ajeitando suas roupas, a outra...

Oh, não! Sua mãe estava agredindo o homem que a salvara!

— Como ousa? — ela perguntava indignada, atacando-o com a ferocidade de uma ursa. — Como se atreve a entrar em minha casa e molestar minhas filhas?

— Bridey! — exclamou o Sr. Blanche, contendo-a e rindo, talvez de alívio, talvez de espanto. Segurando-a pela cintura, ele a afastou da cena do acidente, abrindo espaço para que Angèle se levantasse.

Tímida, enquanto ajeitava a saia, ela olhou para o homem que a salvara e viu que ele sorria... ou tentava sorrir. Parecia sentir... dor? Céus sua mãe o acertara de verdade!

— Bridey, não é o que está pensando — dizia Patrick Blanche, ainda contendo a esposa furiosa. Belle e Charisma desciam a escada para se juntarem ao grupo. — Ela caiu querida. E o jovem Sírius a pegou, Deus o abençoe! Caso contrário, nossa querida Angèle poderia estar...

— O quê? Ela... caiu?

— Sim, mamãe, eu caí. Do terceiro andar. Mas ele me pegou. — Angèle sorriu para o seu herói, que continuava caído no primeiro degrau da escada. Infelizmente, ele não podia ver seu sorriso, porque tinha os olhos fechados. Sua pele era estranhamente pálida sob sua pele branca natural. — Muito obrigada. Creio que salvou minha vida.

O homem tentou sorrir. Mas foi uma tentativa infrutífera.

— Não foi nada — ele gemeu.

Foi então que Charisma notou algo que ninguém mais havia percebido.

— Oh, meu Deus! A perna dele!

Estava quebrada.

* * *

Os Blanche buscaram um médico e esperaram ansiosos pelo diagnóstico, mas Sírius tivera certeza da fratura desde que Angèle caíra sobre sua perna. Ouvira e sentira o osso se partindo. Mas isso não era um problema tão sério. Iria esperar os Blanche o deixar ir embora e faria uma magia e tudo estava resolvido. 

Mas a filha caçula de Patrick Blanche era tão encantadora, que ele mal havia notado a dor por alguns instantes, enquanto estivera no seu corpo.

Então a mãe dela o atacara, e a sensibilidade retornara a todas as partes de seu corpo, fazendo-o lembrar a perna fraturada. Nesse momento a dor se fizera realmente presente. Apesar de ter ingerido vários goles do excelente uísque do Sr.

Blanche, ainda sentia a perna doer depois do medico a ter examinado detalhadamente.

— Sinto muito — Angèle repetia nervosa. — Realmente Sr. Black, sinto muito!

— Bobagem! Nem sinto a dor — ele mentiu. — E melhor que tenha sido a minha em vez da sua. A propósito, como conseguiu cair daquele jeito?

Constrangida, ela ainda pensava numa explicação que a fizesse parecer menos desajeitada, quando um grito chamou a atenção de todos, Sírius e as três irmãs.

— Uma hospedaria? — o Sr. Blanche trovejou furioso. — Não, Bridget Blanche. Não vou mandar o homem para uma hospedaria, nem para um hospital. Ele ficará aqui como nosso hóspede até se recuperar. Caso tenha esquecido, ele salvou a vida da nossa filha!

— Escute bem, Sr. Blanche...

— Meu nome é Patrick! A menos que esteja trabalhando pra mim, não me chame mais de Sr. Blanche! E qualquer reputação que exija que nossas filhas ponham na rua um homem ferido, não merece ser mantida!

— Mas seus noivos...

— Stanhope e Barclay compreenderão as circunstâncias.

A discussão prosseguiu, mas Sírius olhou para as três irmãs._ Noivos_? A idéia o perturbava... como se a disponibilidade de qualquer debutante da sociedade significasse um níquel para um administrador de uma mina como ele.

A mais velha, Belle, torcia nervosa o anel de noivado enquanto olhava para o fino tapete. Charisma tinha o queixo erguido, como se a discussão a irritasse mais do que entristecesse, e ela também usava um anel de noivado.

E Angèle...

Angèle não usava nenhum anel.

O alivio de Sírius foi tão tolo quanto havia sido sua perturbação. Angèle pertencia ao mundo das grandes mansões, dos criados, das entradas pelos fundos e... dos bibelôs. Mais do que sua mãe tivera. Para Sírius, aquilo era demais para quem havia fugido daquele tipo de mundo.

Fugindo ou não, Angèle Blanche jamais seria dele, mesmo que a quisesse. E sabia que não devia desejar alguém como ela.

E, no entanto, vendo tristeza nos olhos dela causada pela discussão violenta entre seus pais, ele sentiu um enorme desejo de amenizá-la.

— Porque sou seu marido! — gritou finalmente o Sr. Blanche.

A sala mergulhou num profundo silêncio, e todos olharam para a esposa dele.

"Era um caminho perigoso esse."

Sem dizer mais nada, embora estivesse furiosa a um passo se explosão fenomenal, Bridey Blanche deixou a sala de cabeça erguida.

Foi como se todos suspirassem aliviados. Angèle ainda demonstrava um certo temor.

— Vai ficar no quarto de hospedes do terceiro andar, Black — anunciou o dono da

casa, tão animado como se nenhum momento sua decisão tivesse sido desafiada.

— E vou arcar com todas as suas despesas médicas. Insisto nisso. Já é hora de usar esse dinheiro para alguma coisa útil.

Normalmente, Sírius não ficaria em uma casa onde sua presença fosse questionada, com ou sem perna quebrada, mas a chance de continuar perto de Angèle Blanche era valiosa demais para se desperdiçada. O único problema nisso tudo era que se ficasse lá não poderia fazer nenhuma magia, e teria de ser cuidado pelo médico trouxa, mas só o fato de poder ver Angèle...

— Eu pago minhas despesas médicas — ele respondeu. Assim que eu trocar alguns galeões por dólares. — Assim que puder...

Patrick Blanche apertou-lhe a mão, selando a barganha.

— Desde que possa paga-las sem dificuldade — contrapôs.

Sírius decidiu deixar essa discussão para mais tarde, quando não se sentisse tão atordoado e confuso. E quando não sentisse tanta dor. Ou tanta alegria por ter uma linda moça sorrindo pra ele.

Uma cabeça de caracóis negros o espiava pela fresta da porta da sala de jantar. Era o mesmo menino que vira antes, na cozinha. Notando que seus olhos negros registravam o curativo em sua perna, ele piscou para tranqüilizá-lo.

Sírius teria gostado de ver a reação do menino, mas dois cavalheiros bem vestidos em ternos completos entravam no salão pelo hall principal, um louro e de traços finos, o outro moreno e mais solene. Pela maneira como Belle e Charisma correram a cumprimentá-los, aqueles deviam ser os noivos de quem ouvira falar.

E eles também pertenciam ao mundo de mansões e dos tapetes.

Como Angèle continuava sentada a seu lado, Sírius tentou chamar sua atenção apontando para a porta.

— Quem é aquele menino que está sempre me espiando? — sussurrou.

A pergunta devia ter soado mais alta do que pretendia, porque todos o olharam confusos.

O louro, noivo de Belle, perguntou com um acentuado sotaque britânico:

— Querida, por que estão recebendo garimpeiro bêbado com uma perna quebrada? Não que eu pretenda se critico — ele corrigiu apressado, notando o olhar sério de Sr. Blanche —, mas estou curioso.

Angèle olhou para Sírius e encolheu os ombros.

— De que menino está falando?

E ele se perguntou se não estava realmente bêbado.

* * *

— Ele é maravilhoso — Angèle contou à cozinheira. — Kit e Will... Quero dizer Sr. Stanhope e Sr. Barclay... Bem, eles também pareceram gostar dele, ou não teriam ajudado papai a carregá-lo até o terceiro andar, para o quarto de hóspedes. Charisma fez um relato detalhado sobre como ele salvou minha vida, e isso conquistou a simpatia de todos. 

Sírius Black. Que nome maravilhoso!

Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa no centro da cozinha impecável e viu a cozinheira despejar sopa numa vasilha de porcelana com tampa. Tinha vagas lembranças do pai insistindo em construir melhor a cozinha que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, porque sua mãe era uma excelente cozinheira.

Isso havia sido quando sua mãe ainda cozinhava para a família, quando os pais de Angèle pareciam amar um ao outro.

Angèle gostava muito de ficar na cozinha. O calor, o cheiro dos condimentos, das frutas, do queijo... A limpeza! E essa nova cozinheira era a primeira, em muitos anos, que aceitava sua presença ali. Desde que ficasse sentada e não tocasse em nada é claro. E ela conversava com Angèle. Como agora.

—Por que não gostariam dele? — indagou.

— Sim, por quê? Talvez por ele ser um mineiro... Um garimpeiro.

— Seu pai também era não?

— Era... Mas agora ele é o dono das minas. E não é esse o ponto. É que... Bem o Sr. Black é um trabalhador braçal.

— Eu também sou.

— Não estou dizendo que haja algo errado com os trabalhadores como classe. Não. Mas minha mãe jamais permitiria que eu me unisse a um deles. Uma dama não deve ter companhias masculinas, a menos que seja um parente, é claro, um amigo da família ou um pretendente. O Sr. Black... Bem, minha mãe quer que eu seja cortejada por banqueiros, barões do gado ou magnatas de ferrovias. Ou um Rei da Prata, como meu pai.

— E você, o que quer? — A cozinheira arrumava um cesto com pães e biscoitos quentes ao lado da sopeira, depositando todos os recipientes num cesto de vime com alças. Um guardanapo xadrez serviu de cobertura para o conjunto.

— Eu? Ah, eu... quero que meus pais voltem a ser felizes.

— A qualquer preço?

Quanto os pais já haviam feito por seu futuro? Seu pai nem fingia disfarçar o desgosto que sentia pela casa que a mãe mantinha com orgulho. A mãe lutava contra uma sociedade elitista há anos, suportando o ridículo e o constrangimento para que as filhas não tivessem de enfrentar as privações pelas quais ela passara. Ambos haviam se sacrificado mais do que Angèle podia imaginar.

Como não se dispor a fazer sua dose de sacrifícios, também?

— O Sr. Black não deu nenhuma indicação de ser um pretendente — disse ela à cozinheira. — Ele veio ver meu pai, não eu.

E ela conseguira quebrar a perna do pobre homem! Era melhor, e mais seguro para ele, se ela se mantivesse afastada durante sua recuperação.

— Aqui está — a cozinheira anunciou satisfeita. — Srta. Angèle, normalmente eu não ousaria fazer tal pedido, mas meus joelhos ficaram enrijecidos com esse tempo frio. Pode levar o jantar do Sr. Black por mim, por favor?

Apesar de tudo que acabara de dizer e pensar, nada a animava tanto quanto a perspectiva de rever o Sr. Black. Não devia evitá-lo deliberadamente, devia? E já se desculpara, mas ainda não havia agradecido.

— Não sei... — ela hesitou. — Vou derrubar a sopa...

— Não vai. Use o elevador de objetos, e assim não terá de subir a escada com o cesto.

— E depois? Vou derrubar sopa nele!

— Deixe o cesto sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, e ele fará o resto. O Sr. Black está com a perna fraturada, mas suas mãos não têm problema algum. E ele parece ser um homem muito capaz.

Oh, sim. Muito capaz. Não fosse por ele, e agora ela estaria na cama com algumas fraturas... ou pior.

Tinha o dever moral de colaborar para a recuperação desse homem que salvara sua vida.

—É claro que posso levar o jantar — disse. — Não precisa forçar os joelhos.

O sorriso da cozinheira foi quase hipnótico.

— Obrigada, criança.

Angéle piscou para superar o estranho efeito. Depois balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

— Cozinheira...?

— Sim, Srta. Angéle?

— Posso chamá-la pelo o nome, como Charisma faz?

A mulher ainda sorria.

— Meu nome é Euphrosyne.

— Ah...

— Mas meus amigos me chamam de Phronsy.

— Ah, assim é melhor. Muito obrigada, Phronsy.

Pela companhia. Pelo estímulo. E, acima de tudo, pela chance de rever o Sr. Black.

Afinal, Phronsy estava certa. Desde que usasse o elevador de objetos e pratos e não tentasse servir a sopa ao Sr. Black, o que poderia dar errado?


End file.
